The Prince and the Prodigy
by thedinokid
Summary: Kashima, the heir of Haruhi and Suoh, was turned from a princess to a prince due to a kidnapping incident during her childhood. As she prepares to be the next king, Hori, the famed prodigy, had been tasked to teach her. She's helplessly in love with him and he doesn't know she's a woman! Or does he?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Just here to say that none of the characters are mine. And I've been so inspired by AFA (if you're reading this, then you've come a long way, my dear friend.) The story isn't set on any time period because I'm too lazy to research and clean up stuff. But hey! If you wanna beta or something, you can PM me. So um. Enjoy?**

* * *

><p><em>Hey, wake up.<em>

_Hey._

_Wake up._

Her eyes opened to see a pair of chestnut-brown eyes, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" It was a voice of a small boy who had the same shade of hair just as his eyes had.

Instead of speaking, the little blue-haired girl sat up. Her eyes welled up with tears and she began to wail. The boy started to panic and looked around the room to stop the girl from crying. A crate, a candle on top of the small table, a sack laid out on the floor. Nothing of use. Her cries became louder and louder so the boy tried to hush her as he took her into his arms and stroked her long blue hair. It seemed to work as her cries settled into tiny sobs.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

The girl looked up with those startling green eyes.

"Yuu," the girl mumbled.

Yuu. Green eyes. Blue hair.

The boy's eyes scanned her muddy pink dress and stared at the brooch she had on a ribbon. It was the crest of the kingdom. The boy panicked again and separated himself from the girl. He kneeled on the ground with his forehead almost touching the ground.

"Y-Yuu-hime!" he stammered.

"I-I am honored to be at your presence. My name is M-Masa-sa - ""

Before the boy could finish what he was saying, the door burst open and two ragged bandits came in. One with a ridiculously large tattoo on his face scooped the princess into his right arm. The princess thrashed around but to no avail, she was still hanging from the man's arm. The other, a skinny lad, pulled the chestnut-haired boy by his hair.

"What are you doing here?" the skinny lad spat. He lifted the boy up to his eye level.

The boy kicked his crotch, which made the skinny lad release the boy. The boy rushed to the tattooed bandit and bit his leg. The princess fell and the boy scooped her up into his arms and ran out of the room. They were outside, the village engulfed in flames. People screamed and ran. Some were left crying by the door of their homes. There was no time to process it all. The boy caught sight of a wagon and put the princess on it. Before he could climb in, a frantic man whipped the horse. The boy toppled to the ground. He ran for it but the wagon was faster than him.

"YUU!" he shouted.

"YUU!"

"OJOU-SAMA!"

A loud thwack from being hit in the head by an absurdly thick book awoken the prince from her sleep. Yuu, now known as Kashima, nursed her cropped Prussian blue head. A bump was threatening to form.

"Hori -"

Before she could complain, Hori had smashed his fist into her face and thrown in a few more to stop the prince from rambling on and complaining further.

"You've been physically absent for most of the lessons and now you're being mentally absent to skip the lesson!" Hori shouted.

As soon as he stopped his flurries of attacks, the nurses who were always stationed outside every time Prince Kashima had her lessons with Hori came into the study and tended to the prince. Kashima took one of the nurses' hands into her own and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Thank you. Your gentle hands have graced my skin."

Hori slammed his hand on the table and shouted:

"HE'S FINE NOW. LEAVE US BE!"

The nurses giggled then left the room. Hori sighed. He took off his glasses and sat back on a chair. They would have finished up the history of the De Grantaine kingdom if only the prince would have cooperated nicely. Something slipped into his hand. Something soft. Something hard. Hori's eyes widened. A blush slowly crept on his cheeks. Kashima simply handed the book he struck her with. A smile formed on the prince's lips. Her hand lingered on his hand for a moment more and then it slipped away. Hori released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. His chestnut eyes averted the gaze of the one who had a bright green pair.

"Can we go back to the start?" Kashima asked with a look of apology on her face.

Hori regained his composure, cleared his throat and opened the book. A smile escaped his lips.

But it was one of melancholy.

"Yes, Your Highness."

_If only we could, Yuu._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review? I might need it because my writing is really, really young and unpolished. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Way to lazy/busy to edit. Tell me if something's wrong. I'll try to fix it up. My word choices must be way off but oh well. Enjoy? :-/**

It was a lovely day in the summer. The sky was completely clear of clouds and the breeze was so gentle to the skin as if it was a caress to soothe the scorches of the sun. The prince had decided to spend the day with the lovely ladies from the palace village. She asked Mikoto, the duke of Mikoshiba, to take cover for her during her lessons on etiquette (she didn't really need it) for the day. Knowing Mikoto, he might really need it to prevent further embarrassment when his usual crowd of girls surrounded him. The elderly teacher wouldn't notice due to his color blindness. Added to that, the prince and the duke seemed too alike in their height, gesture and sometimes, their voice.

The prince snuck out of the room and pulled up a hood to her head so that no one would notice her signature blue. She was light on her feet as she weaved through the halls. No one seemed to mind this conspicuous figure lurking in the palace. In broad daylight. She passed by the study and heard Hori's voice. Kashima stopped in her tracks so she could peek in what Hori was doing. He was holding a notebook with one part rolled against his palm. His eyes were focused on the ceiling like it was the one he was talking to.

"To be or not to be - that is the question.

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles

And by opposing end them..."

He was delivering the lines with such vigor but he stopped and sighed. He placed the notebook on the table. Kashima's heart, which was beating so rapidly, ached for her teacher. His acting had captivated her. She wanted to hear more of this... this speech. Why had he stopped? But more importantly, why had she stopped for him? She was on her way to a beautiful adventure but here she was, dazzled beyond her wits. She shook her head and attempted to move from her spot but she couldn't leave without doing anything to the poor teacher's sad face. She was about to call out to him but she bit her tongue. She was about to go inside but she pinched herself to stop. She was stuck just as her feelings were. She was a man - supposed to be a man. She could not possibly publicly display her affection for another man. It was wrong. Or was it? It wouldn't be too bad right now because there aren't a lot of people around. But then, Hori doesn't know she was a real girl. It would be too weird if she shows any kind of romantic affection unless he preferred male company; she would happily fulfill that. After a few more debates in her mind, she finally decided to move away from the room and travel to the palace village.

_Maybe it is nobler to tolerate the bull crap fortune throws at us rather end a relationship._

* * *

><p>After a short practice of lines, Hori finally gave up and sat down. His lack of height had affected his lack of self-esteem. Even if he became an actor, undoubtedly, he would play the part of the fool. How could he, Hori, play as Prince Hamlet?<p>

_Kashima would have been perfect for such a role._

_Perfect height. Perfect face._

Hori blushed at the thought of her face. Sure, she was handsome. The girls fawned all over her all the time. A sudden jolt shot through his body. The prince should be having her etiquette lessons right now. Not that she really needed it, he thought. Hori left the room and headed for where the lesson was supposed to be held. He wanted to check up on her if she was going to her lessons or maybe that was just a poor excuse for seeing her. He peeked through the tiny slit of the door as he opened it slightly. Instead of a blue, he saw a red head practicing conversations with the teacher. Hori banged the door open. Fondness for the prince quickly turned to irritation. The two who were having the lesson stared at Hori.

"Where is the prince?" he demanded.

"Isn't it him?" the old teacher pointed at Mikoto who was slightly trembling under Hori's stare.

"I'm not asking you, sir. I am asking the duke here." Hori clarified.

Mikoto didn't answer but by the looks of it, Hori knew where she went. Of course, what better place to practice the same skills taught here other than the great palace village where all the attention-seekers live. As they say, experience is a great teacher. Hori turned on his heel and headed for the stables. He mounted his favorite horse, the one considered the tallest in the kingdom, and rode to the palace village. He roamed around the streets and in no time, he found her. Seeing a crowd of girls always gave her away. She was laughing along with them. As much as he wanted to hear her laugh, his anger was prevalent. He turned his horse around so that its rear was facing Kashima's back. With a command, the horse kicked the prince, which sent her flying almost to the other end of the street. Hori, along with the other girls, followed after her flight and waited for her to recover. The others were asking if the prince was all right while some gave Hori the evil eye for doing such a thing to do the prince. Kashima gathered herself up and faced Hori. The pain from being kicked by a horse was immense but what was more intense was that Hori was up there, looking down at her. He looked so strong and... tall. She never saw him like that except for the occasional meetings they had when they passed each other by the stairs while Hori was going down and she going up. While nursing her cheek that collided with the ground, she beamed a smile at her mentor. This irked Hori even more. In one swift motion, Hori managed to get down the horse, tie Kashima up and drag her back to the castle. Before Hori threw her back in with the duke of Mikoshiba and that old teacher, he had trapped her with his hand against the wall.

"Do you understand the position you have in this kingdom?" he seethed even though his short stature lowered his threatening stare. He clenched his teeth to stop the overwhelming feeling of punching her.

"Yes, I am the prince of the De Grantaine Kingdom. I am the heir of King Suoh, my father," she said with a smiling face but her hands were trembling slightly. She had sneaked into the palace village for quite a few times and most of the time, Hori caught her but he was never like this. Irritated, yes but never this angry.

"Anyone will try to use or kill you just to usurp the throne! Please do reconsider that, Your Highness." Hori said as he stepped back from the prince.

Kashima didn't understand it but something within her snapped.

"Are you insinuating that I cannot protect myself?" Kashima was towering over him.

_Yes. Let me protect you._ "It's never a bad idea to have bodyguards around!" Hori retorted.

"Hori-sensei, I am not a girl who needs escorts. I am a man who can protect myself. Excuse me." she stormed off.

He followed her with his gaze and mumbled:

"Is that what you tell yourself, Yuu?"

**A/N: I'm so sorry I actually used Shakespeare. D: and a Prufrock reference. I am not entitled to even use them. D: **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As usual, I tried editing but I'm such a lazy bum. The chapter came out longer than what I expected. Um so if you like word vomit. This chapter is completely comprised of word vomit. If something doesn't make sense, clearly it doesn't make sense to me either. Anyway, enjoy? **

After that squabble a week before, Kashima and Hori had held their usual lessons quite awkwardly. For once, Kashima had a perfect attendance and she had been studying for quite some time. She was able to name her forefathers and the alliances the kingdom had. Furthermore, she had the political background and economical ties memorized.

"Haninozuka. Military strength.

Hitachiin. Shaky alliance due to dispute over a bride. They send shipments of all sort of fabric.

Ootori. Most loyal alliance. They exchange information for gold. They are also the most progressed kingdom in terms of science specifically medicine.

Fujioka. New and small kingdom. Iron and a few crops are their exports." Kashima said with such disinterest.

Her eyes constantly avoided Hori's. She was always looking down at the marble floor. An occasional glance to her black boots. Most of the time, she would look out the window. Hori sighed and set down his book. He might as well try it. Hori patted the prince's head to acknowledge her hard work or to put his words into one gesture. _I'm sorry. I know who you are. Trust me. Let me protect you._ All these into one gesture. At once, the prince's eyes gleamed and her cheerful smile returned. A poster of woman with an outstretched hand and a dramatic expression flashed in front of Hori's face. His instinct to tear it off her hands was dominant but Kashima excitedly spouted out words.

"It's today! Can I go? Will you go with me? Are lessons over? I answered it right, right? Please, Hori-sensei? I promise I'll be here for you and listen to you and memorize things and answer questions and attend lessons. This is the only day the actors are performing and -"

"Yes, Your Highness. You may go." Hori answered.

Who could say no to a prince? Plus Hori didn't have any reason to beat her up because she's been studying hard. The study was still filled with the sparkly atmosphere emanating from the prince. Apparently, she was still waiting for something.

"So will you go with me?" she asked full of delight.

"Sure," Hori said trying to hide his excitement because it had been years since he saw a real play acted by professional actors. This would be a wonderful learning opportunity.

Now something pink flashed in front of his face. This time, it wasn't a poster but instead it was a pink dress with the flimsy ruffles and ribbons. The prince's head popped up from the neckline. Her smile never faded and now it was getting wider.

"As my princess?" she said excitedly.

Hori couldn't resist it. He smacked her with his fist. It sent her flying once again along with the dress.

He would always have a reason to hit her.

* * *

><p>The two sneaked out of the castle through the hidden tunnels created by her forefathers for the same reasons - to sneak out. The prince only invited her teacher to the play so that it would not attract more attention since the duke of Mikoshiba was too spontaneous and loved the attention given to him. Kashima didn't want to attract unnecessary attention especially from girls who will constantly squeal and ask her questions about the play. For once, she was determined to enjoy the art of acting. Furthermore, she wanted Hori to enjoy the play as well without any interruptions. The pair wore cloaks to mask their appearances. Their hoods cast shadows, which covered their faces. It worked perfectly since no one paid them no mind. It was more than perfect since most people avoided them where they walked although it was really crowded.<p>

Stalls of food were put up around the town so that businesses could use this show for profit. The smell of freshly roasted birds and rabbits wafted in the air. One could almost taste the butter and the spices in the air. Aside from the savory smell, the sweet aroma of baked strawberry pie mixed in. Kashima couldn't resist the sweet temptation; she stopped in front of the strawberry stall. It wasn't limited to pies. There were candied strawberries, strawberry cakes or even just fresh strawberries. The prince dropped a silver coin and pointed to the strawberry pie. The old lady gave her a slice and thanked her. Kashima was about to ask Hori if he wanted a slice too but reading her thoughts, he simply waved his hands gesturing a no. The prince bent and leaned closer to Hori's overshadowed face so he could hear her voice in the midst of the crowded noise.

"We can always share," she whispered.

Hori instinctively balled his fists but he breathed deeply and let it go. Hitting her would result to many consequences of which hurting her wasn't one of them. So they traversed to the heart of the entertainment with Kashima happily chewing and an occasional bitten slice of strawberry pie thrust into Hori's face. They finally reached the place where the play would be held. People are bustling in and out. Others were crewmembers with props and costumes. They were frantically running around. One it seems took notice of them. It was a girl who was in a motley and her make-up constituted of red and white but mostly, white.

"Are you here for the show?" she asked.

Kashima nodded. The clown-girl reached out her hand.

"Tickets, please?"

"Tickets?" Kashima blurted.

"Yes, tickets. Tiny slips of paper to get you good seats." the girl frowned.

"Um... Where can I get them?" Kashima politely asked.

"I'm sorry. We don't sell 'em here." The girl looked behind her. Two brawny goons were eyeing the pair if they chose to cause any trouble.

Kashima gently took the chin of the girl and leaned into her ear.

"My beautiful fool, I jest you not when I say that behind your face paint is a sleeping princess waiting for a prince's kiss to wake you up from this fantastical world." Kashima whispered.

She bent and took the girl's right hand to her lips. The clown was flustered and her blush could not be hidden by the layer of makeup she had. The prince slipped three gold pieces into her right hand.

"One for the each of you." The prince muttered.

"But how about your lady?" The clown asked.

"My lady?" Kashima repeated.

The clown pointed at the cloaked Hori. His face was obscured by the shadows and his short stature may have given the clown the idea of him being a lady. The teacher crossed his arms and tilted his head to signal his confusion, but Kashima had ignored it when a smile formed on her lips.

"Oh, but of course, _for my lady,_" Kashima blushed.

She handed four more gold pieces onto the clown's hand.

"How rude of me." She laughed lightly.

The clown let them into the area and the two goons parted for them. Chairs were set up for viewing but most of the front seats were filled up. Kashima led them to a middle row. The prince sat first. She patted her lap as if she wanted her teacher to sit on. It was as if all of the seats were taken and her lap was the only seat he could take. Hori couldn't resist this time. He smashed his fist into Kashima's face. She fell off the chair and her hood was off. The commotion had attracted quite the crowd and even more joined in when they saw the blue hair. Instantly, girls flocked to the prince. The cloaked Hori was pushed to the side or was swallowed by the crowd but the prince had found his hand. She pulled him to her side and announced:

"This is my princess!"

Gasps sounded through the crowd and whispers were exchanged. The prince swallowed and cleared his throat.

"And I would not like to keep my princess waiting for the show. Let us all take our seats and start, shall we?" Kashima said.

The prince led her teacher to the seat they initially went to. The crowd settled into their seats as the prince requested. It looks like her on-the-spot plan worked. No one was bothering them but some were still staring at the two, especially the girls who glared at Hori. The place became brighter as the show was about to start.

_It was the story of a girl who had been gifted with the power of fire._

From tiny hands came out wisps of fire. The child actress breathed out fire and a prop caught fire.

Kashima instinctively grabbed Hori's hand. The teacher was startled because he was amazed with how the actors were able to play with fire. Then it hit him.

_She was cursed with a tragic past. Her village was burnt down when she was young._

Kashima must have thought that the stage would soon be in ashes but Hori thought differently. It must be her repressed memories. He squeezed her hand to reassure her that everything the actors were doing was all for show. Nothing would burn down. Nothing. Not like his village.

The fire died down on the stage and Hori wasn't able to take note how. It didn't matter because he was able to calm the prince down.

_Many believed that it was her doing so she was banished from civilization, never to interact with anyone ever again._

A mob formed on the stage. They pushed the poor girl almost to the edge of the stage. The child actress produced flames and the mob ran off, scared.

Hori let go of the prince's hand since he had to take down more notes. Missing the touch of his hand, Kashima looked at Hori.

_Just as moths were attracted to the light, one was attracted to the allure of fire._

Kashima found herself staring at him. The lights from the stage illuminated parts of his shadowed face. She would see the strands of the chestnut hair she loved so much on his forehead. Then his eyes. His eyes she adored. They were always so serious, sometimes melancholic, but tonight, they were bright, almost yellow.

_The prince of the kingdom had followed her high up into the mountains._

The scenery changed from darkness into the snowy mountains. Even the actress changed from a child into a woman. A prince, taller than the woman, entered the scene. He was shaking.

_It was too cold for him to survive. He was on the brink of death when she had saved him with her gift, but the prince wasn't satisfied with the warmth she had given._

The actor collapsed on the stage and the woman hurried to his side. She wrapped him with her body. An eerie glow emanated from her.

Hori was fascinated with the special effects the play had. How could this happen? How had they procured this kind of sorcery? Hori was so engrossed with such thoughts that he had not noticed Kashima reaching out for him again. Kashima gave up and withdrew her hand.

_He wanted everything so he stole the power from the girl. With her gift stripped away from her, life force began to escape her too. _

The actor kissed the woman and immediately let go of her when he withdrew from the kiss. She collapsed on the stage but the actor didn't care. He was busy producing fire from his hand. The flames were reflecting on his eyes.

_She followed after the prince. He brought devastation wherever he went. He even burnt down his own castle. _

The actor left a trail of flames wherever he went; he was even laughing as the set of a castle burnt down in front of him. The woman limped after him and finally, she collapsed.

Kashima continued to stare at Hori who was still busy taking notes. Giving up, she turned her attention to the play.

_He thought he had wanted this but now, he had nothing but a curse he had took. When he finally met the girl again, he tried to return the power back to the girl but he couldn't._

The actor cradled the woman in his arms. He repeatedly kissed the woman.

_The curse wouldn't just leave his body. In the end, the girl dies in his arms._

The curtains fell and the show was finished. The prince stood from her seat and clapped. There were tears in her eyes, but she swiftly wiped them away for tears would give her true identity away. Her teacher was standing right beside her. He was clapping too. Soon, everyone, too, was standing and clapping. Kashima took this as a cue to exit because everyone was busy applauding. She took Hori's hand and off they went to the tunnels.

* * *

><p>"Hey! What if we make our own show for ourselves?" Kashima said eagerly.<p>

"Your Highness, I don't think -"

"I know you'd love to head it," she interrupted.

"But Your Highness -"

"It can be like a once-in-a-year kind of event thing. It's like a tribute, you know." she interrupted yet again.

"That's great, Yuu. But um…" Hori then realized what he had said. He shut his mouth and tried to conceal whatever emotion he had on his face.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Kashima asked. Did she hear that right?

"I said thank you." Hori corrected himself.

"Oh I see. So you approve then?" the prince said.

Hori nodded. Out of her excitement, Kashima carried Hori under his armpits. The teacher flailed and kicked her so she had to let him go but her energy had not ended there. She unsheathed her sword and pointed it to the heavens.

"It would be about a swashbuckling romance where I would be the prince and you would be the princess!" Kashima announced.

Hori was getting way too tired for this and he had hit her so many times today. Maybe a battle of wits would be what he needed?

"How about I'll be the prince and you'll be my princess?" Hori suggested.

It flustered Kashima that she had dropped her sword.

"But… I, I'm the prince!"

"You are, Your Highness. But how would acting be fun if you are playing yourself?" Hori continued.

He picked up the sword and handed it back to the prince. The teacher went ahead of her. She fiddled with the hilt of the sword.

_I am getting tired of acting like the prince._

**A/N: These two will be the death of me. And this fanfic is killing these two because their characters are way, way off. Oh well. **


End file.
